Ghosts of the past
by SeriousLeeBlack
Summary: When an unexpected guest from the past shows up at Grimmauld Place, Sirius has to confront his demons. But will a chance to alter the past be too tempting to resist?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

A/N: My first fanfic ever is finally out of my head and on paper! *Relief. So please read and review. All feedback is appreciated.

His eyes fell on the girl.

"No… ", he gasped; his grey eyes wide with shock and fear. "It can't be…"

"Sirius, please" Remus moved towards him. "You need to calm down."

Sirius looked at him and then back to the girl. This wasn't possible. It had to be some kind of joke. He turned to the others present in the room. Remus, Vance and Mad-eye looked at him with concern. Harry, Ron and Hermione with confusion. Of course, the kids didn't know her. They couldn't have. But Remus..

Sirius turned to face him. "How is this possible?"

Remus shook his head. He had no idea. None of them did.

"Honestly, Sirius," Emmeline began slowly, "I thought you'd be a little more pleased.."

Sirius glared her and she trembled.

"Pleased? PLEASED? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MENTAL?" he roared. He turned to Remus.

"Get her out of here. I don't care how, just do it."

"Well now that's just plain rude." The girl's voice echoed across the room. Everyone turned to face her.

Sirius shut his eyes and turned away. He knew that voice. He heard it sometimes when he dreamt. He had longed to hear it when he was awake; prayed for a chance to hear it just once more but now that he had, he just wanted to run, scream, break something. This was a nightmare he realized. He was dreaming. When he woke up he would be in his room alone.

"Patricia.." Remus began imploringly.

"Sorry Remus, but it really was quite rude you know.."

Sirius opened his eyes. "I can't… handle this.. I… can't!" and with that he ran out of the room.

"Sirius!," Harry began to go after him but Lupin held his arm.

Harry turned to face him.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded but Remus just shook his head.

"Maybe we should all sit down then," Moody clunked towards the kitchen and held the door open gesturing for the others to enter. "This could take a while."

Remus nodded. He turned towards the girl.

"I'm sitting in for this one," she said before he could say anything. "I want to know what's going on as much as the rest of you."

Remus sighed. "I had a nasty feeling you'd say something like that."

Sirius ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. He sank to the floor with his back resting against the door. _How was this possible? _He ran his hand through his matted hair and shut his eyes. The memories came flooding back.

_He looked at her as she threw bread to the Giant Squid. She laughed as a tentacle grabbed at a slice and pulled it beneath the surface. _

"_You really should try this! It's brilliant!" she smiled offering him another slice from the bag she was carrying._

"_Nah.." he grinned "I'm enjoying the view.. " He ducked as she threw the bag at him. _

_He woke up in agony. He didn't know where he was. The room was dark. He realized he was lying in a bed._ This must be the hospital wing_, he thought. The sheets were drawn up tightly around him and the curtains around the bed had been drawn. His left arm was in a cast. He could see his leg had been bandaged. His head was killing him. He suddenly realized someone was holding his right hand . He groped silently for his wand and found it under his pillow._

_Lumos! He said the incantation in his mind and a small light glowed at the end of his wand._

_It was her! He gazed fondly at the mass of dark curls resting against the clean white sheets. He could tell she'd been crying. He slowly brushed a stray curl away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear._

_Nox! He thought and the darkness returned._

_He smiled at the dark outline of the figure that still held his hand and shut his eyes. He fell into a peaceful sleep. The pain was gone._

"_No!" he whispered. She was lying in his arms. There was blood everywhere. "Please.. just wait! We'll get help, just hold on!"_

"_Sirius, I-" she coughed violently and her mouth was filled with blood._

"_Don't talk!" He held her more desperately and cradled her head "Please.. SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_But no help came. _

"_Sirius.." she rested her hand against his face and smiled "Don't be afraid.."_

"_I'm not. You're not going anywhere.. Just hold on! SOMEBODY!" he screamed_

"_Look at me" He did as she asked. There were tears in her light brown eyes. "I'm sorry… I am so so sorry.."_

"_Everything's going to be OK" he shook his head. "You're going to be OK!"_

_She shook her head. "I love you.." she rested her head against his shoulders and shut her eyes "I always have and always will… " she coughed again "And I am so sorry.." she looked at him "Take care of Lils and James"_

"_You can't.. You promised…" he begged. Her eyes filled with a fresh wave of tears._

"_I'm sorry." She held his hand in hers and looked into his eyes smiling "I will always, always love you"_

"_Don't leave me!" he cried. But the light had gone from her eyes._

Sirius Black sat with his back against the door at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It couldn't be her. It couldn't. He realized he'd been crying and wiped the tears against his sleeve. _She's dead _, he told himself. _Dead and gone. _This wasn't really her. And even if it was, it didn't matter. A wave of fury swept over him and his hands curled into fists. "You broke your promise," he said out loud.

Well that's the beginning then. Go on then.. Leave a review.. *Hopefully gestures to button below.


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations

To whoever is reading this, Thank You!

Blahblahblah43, you are my first and so far only review! So this chapter's dedicated to you

XXXXXXXXXX

"Right then.." Harry said. "Go on."

They were sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. His gaze kept darting between Remus and the girl. Patricia, Lupin had called her. Harry, Hermione and Ron had been staring at Remus who had been sitting at the head of the table in complete silence for the past 15 minutes. Patricia sat at his left. Emmeline and Mad-Eye had left. They had some work to do for the Order.

Remus said it was better that there were few people around; he didn't want Sirius to be more annoyed than he already was. But he also agreed it would be foolish for him to think that Harry wouldn't tell Ron and Hermione every word Remus told him.

"I'm trying," Remus sighed running his fingers through his graying hair. Harry thought he looked drained; even more so than usual. "I just don't know where to begin."

He turned towards Patricia. "Would you like to help?"

"I personally don't even know how I got here," she said turning to face him. "I was just reading a book by the lake and then just as I was beginning to drop off I find myself in this exceptionally cheerful basement. I get upstairs to find you who promptly scream you lungs out."

"I was surprised!"

"You were terrified," she grinned "You look awful by the way.."

Lupin smiled. "Thank you. Once of us must, at any rate, so I volunteered"

Her eyes narrowed. "How old exactly are you, Moony?"

"I'm thirty-five"

"Excellent. You don't look a day under 40. So you still don't take care of yourself at all. Or…" she smiled "did the full moon just pass?"

"Both," Lupin replied also grinning. "And how old are you?"

"Sixteen. It's the December of our sixth year. We leave for home in three days. This really is terrible timing. I desperately need to pack. James has been nagging me for days.."

"You know my dad?" Harry interrupted.

"_I knew it!"_ she sprung out of her chair and sat in the empty one next to Ron. "You look exactly like him! A bit creepy really.. Sorry about the hair." She ran a hand through it. "It never sits does it?"

"Never," Harry admitted.

"It's a Potter heirloom. You play of course?"

It took Harry a second to understand what she meant . "Seeker," he said his smile widening.

"Brilliant! I'm a keeper myself," she smiled back. "We're on the team together, your dad and-"

She stopped talking suddenly and stared at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with concern.

"No way…" she whispered "No freaking way… I know those eyes!"

She spun around to face Lupin who couldn't help but sigh.

"James and _Lily? _Lily Evans? Jamie married Lils! _Seriously?_"

Lupin nodded. "I wondered when we'd get there"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius sat in the darkness of his bedroom for what felt like an eternity but was really only half an hour. _I should head back downstairs; see if they've thought of a way to send her back yet, _he thought. Sighing, he got up. He walked down the stairs and crept silently towards the kitchen, trying not to wake up the sleeping portrait of his mother. He didn't need more chaos tonight. He could hear their voices as he neared the kitchen. He stopped. _Was that laughter? _He pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the sound of her voice.

"_So Lily turns to Sirius and says, 'and why would I listen to you? Your more of a dog than he is' and she has no idea that they're Animagi. And-" _The rest of it was drowned by the sound of their laughter.

Sirius' hand froze at the doorknob. He remembered that one. He'd begged Lily to go out with James at least once even if it was just so he'd stop boring the rest of them and move on. He slowly turned the knob and entered the room. The laughter died the moment they saw it was him.

"Sirius!" Remus said "We were just-"

"Oh I know what you were doing, thank you Remus. I was just wondering when you'd stop wasting time and get back to work. She needs to be sent back." He inclined his head in at where Patricia was sitting.

_He's acting as though she isn't here, _Harry thought.

"I know don't want me to be here but there's no need to snap at him" she glared at Sirius who completely ignored her.

"Mad-eye's gone to Dumbledore," Remus interrupted before a fight broke out.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who looked equally scared. Nobody spoke.

"Fine then," Sirius broke the silence at last. "I'll be upstairs. Call me when he gets here." He nodded at Harry and the others and left the room. He hadn't so much as glanced at Patricia.

"He _hates _her," Ron whispered.

"Oh Ron…" Hermione looked at him pityingly "Can't you see it?"

"See what?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"Never mind," she sighed exasperated. Harry thought he caught the words _stupid _and _boys._

"Dinner I think," Remus said.

"I'll help," Trish said tearing her eyes away from the door Sirius had shut.

"We all will!" Hermione beamed at her. Harry heard Ron groan and kicked him under the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius returned to his room and locked the door. He lay down on his bed and glanced at the battered grandfather clock in the corner. 8 o clock. She'd been here for an hour already. _But why? _He ran a hand through his hair. _It didn't make any sense. There had to be a reason._

XXXXXXXXXX

"It has been done my Lord," Wormtail bowed. "She has returned to our time."

Lord Voldemort smiled. The die was cast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for now then. R&R please please.

*Points to button.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Mother

A/N: People who actually take the trouble to review, I am speechless. Honest! I feel so loved. To the others, there's a first time for everything so please follow in their noble footsteps. This chapters turned out nothing like I had planned but I had loads of fun writing it so I hope you have just as much fun reading it. It's a bit longer than the other two but also more entertaining me thinks.

Here goes nothing!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was after dinner. Ron and Hermione had gone to bed (or so they'd said). Patricia and Remus were cleaning up in the kitchen and Harry thought he'd take some dinner to Sirius. He crept quietly upstairs trying not to wake the portraits in the hall and knocked softly at his godfather's door.

"Unless Dumbledore's here, go away."

"It's just me," Harry replied. "I got you dinner."

Silence. Finally, he heard someone walk to the door and it swung open.

"I'm not really hungry, Harry."

"Then I won't eat either, Sirius" he retorted holding up the two plates. Sirius sighed and stepped aside allowing him to enter the room. Harry sat down on the bed and Sirius sat beside him. Harry offered him the dish and waited. Slowly, after staring at it for about a minute Sirius ate a morsel. Harry did the same.

"She helped make this didn't she?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but mostly she let Remus make it. She said you might not want to eat it otherwise."

Sirius nodded and continued eating in silence. This continued for the next 10 minutes.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to tell me about her then?"

He felt Sirius stiffen beside him. "There's nothing to tell, really... Honestly, Harry!" he added as Harry's stare intensified. "I don't want to publicize my mistakes. We were at school together."

"But you knew her pretty well, right?" Harry persisted.

"Well yeah," he admitted. "Because of James.. She was his sister."

"My dad had a _sister_?"

"She was adopted by your grandparents. When she was about 10, I think. But the family had known her for years. They visited her orphanage a lot. Charity."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Where haven't I ever met her? "

"BECAUSE!" Sirius stood up suddenly and the plate shattered as it hit the floor scattering the remaining contents. He groaned and sat down again burying his head in his hands. "Because.. She died before you were born."

Harry just stared. He wanted to say something comforting, something to make Sirius fell better; but before he could think of anything they heard a loud crash from downstairs that echoed across the house, followed by a shrill scream.

Sirius' head shot up and he groaned. He drew his wand and with a flick the plate and the spilled food had vanished. They both ran to the hall. Ron and Hermione were already there; Hermione covering her ears with her hands and Ron helping Lupin shut the curtain over the portrait of Mrs. Black who was shrieking insults at them.

"FILTHY HALF BREED! BLOOD TRAITOR! BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!- YOU!" her eyes bulged out of their sockets as Sirius pushed Ron out of the way and began helping Lupin.

"Can you ever just give it a rest you old hag!"

"I CURSE THE DAY I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! SHAME OF MY FLESH! ABOMINATION!"

Patricia was sitting on the floor near the over-turned troll-leg stand she had tripped over a grin of pure amusement on her face. Harry offered her a hand and she took it gratefully. She stood up, dusting her jeans.

"I know her! His mum isn't she? I had the pleasure of meeting her quite recently.." she smiled at Harry.

"You what?"

"Watch this.." she winked at Harry and glided towards the portrait.

"Good evening Mrs. Black! Lovely night isn't it?" she asked sweetly.

The portrait fell silent as its gaze fell on her, its face paling. Both Lupin and Sirius had abandoned the curtain.

"_**You…." **_Sirius' mother breathed.

"_**Me…" **_Patricia whispered back. "So you do remember me then? Excellent!" she said brightly folding her arms behind her back.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME! YOU TRAMP! DEFILER OF PURITY! CORRUPTOR OF LINEAGE!"

"Oh now that is really unfair.. I'm hurt. Really!" she stabbed at her heart with an imaginary dagger. "Just to clarify though: I didn't _defile_ anyone. There was nothing _pure_ about your son to begin with.. Oh and I can promise you one thing.."

She leaned towards the portrait and added with an sinister grin "He _thoroughly_ enjoyed being.. _**corrupted**__.. _as you put it."

Mrs. Black stumbled backwards and gave one final piercing cry. The curtains shut and the room fell silent.

"Was it something I said?" she whispered innocently to Lupin, who was trying to stifle a laugh and failing miserably. Harry and Hermione were grinning from ear to ear. Only Ron and Sirius weren't.

They were both staring at Trish in shock. Harry thought he saw the corners of his godfather's mouth twitch but he was sure he'd imagined it because the next second he turned to Lupin and said muttered something about _tired _and _needing some rest _before running back upstairs.

Remus, still fighting the urge to laugh, gestured that they leave the room immediately.

They made it to the kitchen before they collapsed on the floor laughing. All except Ron who was staring at Patrcia with a strange suspicious look on his face.

"That was bloody brilliant, Patricia!" Lupin beamed at her.

"Why thank you, Moony!" she curtsied.

"Oh lighten up Ron!" Hermione said punching him in the arm. "They were only snogging!"

"Yeah, Ron." Patricia patted his other arm sweetly "At least that's all she _saw_.." she added as an afterthought.

"Kidding, kidding! Oh, Ron!" she laughed.

They all collapsed into fits of laughter as Ron turned scarlet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius sat down next to Buckbeak and as he petted the hippogriff's soft plumage, couldn't help but smile. Patricia was one of the only people who had managed to hold her own the first time she'd met his mum. She didn't grovel like most girls did hoping that she'd grant them an audience with him. He remembered that night vividly. It was their fifth year.

It was another boring Black Christmas party. The only thing that made it bearable was that the Potters were coming. He remembered his anxiety when they were late and his relief when they finally arrived. He remembered hugging James and his parents and thanking them for coming and that's when his eyes fell on her.

She was wearing a silver dress that stood out in the sea of black and she'd let her hair down (another first) The sleek black curls shone in the light. She was actually wearing make-up too, he noticed. Silver eye-shadow, matching heels, matching purse. _Damn, she cleaned up nice._

He had never seen her look so beautiful. In fact, he'd never seen her look so much like a _girl_..

"Stop drooling, Black. You'll mess up your robes."

"I'm not droo- You look.. different" he finished lamely.

"Umm.. Thanks?" she asked, her eyed narrowing. "It was all mum, really. I tried to fight back but there's only so much you can do with your wrists tied. Shouldn't you offer me your arm or something?"

"Sure!" he did so and she took his arm in hers. His heart skipped a beat. _**Wait, what was THAT?**_he thought, annoyed.He led her into the grand hall where his parents were trying to show off to the Potters. House-elves carrying trays were darting about the place trying to seem busy to avoid being beheaded. But none of that mattered. All that did was that every guy in the room had turned to stare at the girl on his arm. Some of the girls were whispering to each other. Her grip on his arm tightened

"You look.. beautiful.." he said and he meant it. She nodded gratefully. Embarrassed, he avoided her gaze. _Wait a minute.. Why should I be embarrassed? What the hell is the matter with me?_

He turned to face her again. She smiled at him and his knees felt a bit weak.

_No way.. She's James' sister. His sister! He'll kill you. Hold on.. Why would he? There's no reason to.. yet. Ever! It's not like there was anything going on between them, right? _He felt a twinge of disappointment. _Oh no, you don't! It's Patricia for Merlin's sake! She's.. She's mental.. Insufferable! She hates my guts, can't stand the sight of me and the feeling is mutual.. Then why can't I take my eyes off her?_

"Patricia.."

"Sirius?"

_First name! Woohoo! No no no.. She's his sister. That makes her your sister.. Ok, no way.. That is just wrong on so many many levels._

"I'll be right b—"

"And this is our daughter Patricia.." Mrs. Potter's voice interrupted.

"Pleasure," Sirius heard his mother reply tightly.

"Is it?" she asked sweetly

"Trish.." Mr. Potter warned placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Charmed to meet you ma'am" she said without missing a beat.

Sirius couldn't help but admire the girl.

The rest of the evening was a blur of random faces. He was dancing with random (pure-blood, of course) girls his mum kept throwing at him. He didn't even have time to talk to James let alone anyone else.. _Not that he wanted to talk to anyone in particular, _he thought as he twirled a blonde whose name was Elise or Elsa or something. He saw the Potters waltzing slowly. James was Trish 's partner and he could see them laughing at some private joke. _I could cut in… _he thought.. _but I don't want to. Not one bit. _And he twirled Elise or Elsa or whoever with more force than was necessary. This was getting boring.

"Would you excuse me for a bit?" he whispered softly; his grey eyes staring intensely into her blue ones.

"Sure.." she murmured temporarily dazzled.

_Always works, _he smiled to himself as he made for the garden avoiding his family. He needed a bit of solitude right now. He felt the cool night breeze against his skin and shut his eyes enjoying the feeling. Loosening his bow-tie he leaned against the fence. He hated these parties. There were far too many people, far too many appearances to keep up. They involved a performance that lasted for hours. It was exhausting.

"_What are you doing out here?" _a voice interrupted. He groaned. _Of all the people why her. Why, God?_

"It's my house. I can do as I please. What's your excuse?"

"I don't like parties much. I only agreed to this one because of James. You know, your best mate? The one you haven't spoken to all evening?"

"I just… Well, I wanted to-"

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Black" she said walking to stand beside him "This is, after all _your party" _They stood in silence staring at the sky.

"Is there any place we can sit down? My feet are killing me!" she asked after a while.

"The swings" he nodded in their direction and offered her his arm. She took it and bending down took off her shoes one at a time.

"What are you-?"

"You've never had to wear heels for hours on end have you?" She waited for him to shake his head. "Then believe me, you cannot possibly understand."

They reached the swings and she sat down and began massaging her ankles. Sirius grinned at her. Now, _this_ was the Patricia he knew and loved.. Liked. As a siste—a friend. As a friend. Nothing more.

"Can I ask you something, Black?"

"Sure," he said a little too quickly. He realized he'd been staring at her and looked away.

"Is there any particular reason you've been gawking at me all night?" she smiled examining her toes.

"Why Patricia," he looking towards her "I believe your delusional."

"Why Sirius," she said looking him in the eye "I believe you're blushing"

"I am not!" But he felt his face grow warm. _I do not blush. Guys don't blush. It's a girl thing .I make girls blush._

"Am not," he said childishly and realized how stupid it sounded when she laughed. She was clearly enjoying herself and he felt strangely vulnerable. "I'm just admiring the difference"

"Black," she said leaning towards him. He looked up into her familiar brown eyes. Her face was inches from his. "Would you like to dance?"

He barely managed to nod. He stood up slowly and offered her his hand. He put one arm on her waist and other held hers. Slowly they danced. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed the smell of her hair. There could barely hear the music but they didn't care

"Black." She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. No girl could ever do that. "You clean up nice too.." and then her lips were on his. He felt her hand in his hair and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. He shut his eyes and lost himself in her.

"_Ahem ahem"_

They broke apart to find Walburga Black glaring down at the pair of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Snogging," Patricia replied calmly before he could say anything. "We're finished-" she added before Mrs. Black could say anything else. She walked to the swing and wore her heels.

"We'll be leaving then, Sirius" she said turning to face him. "I'll tell James you're a bit busy. Thank you for a wonderful evening Mrs. Black. We had a brilliant time. Not just this.." she glanced at Sirius "The whole party was really brilliant. I'll take your leave then. Mrs. Black, Sirius"

And with that she walked away. Sirius looked at her back with growing fondness and awe. _That was unbelievably glorious, _he smiled. He turned to face his mother who was staring after her with a look of pure loathing. Slowly, she turned to face him.

"What do you think you were doing?" she breathed her face turning a nice shade of maroon.

"Snogging, mum" he replied coolly. "You should try it sometime. It's quite fun, really"

He ran out of her sight before she could hex him. He couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deviated, haven't I? And maybe overdosed on the clichés but honestly: _I needed to get that out of my system._ Now I can get back to my original plot next time! Till then R&R! *points to button.


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate and Corners

Hello there! Been a while hasn't it? I have been rather busy so I apologise. OK then.

So without much further ado:

XXXXXXXXXX

It was still dark outside when Harry woke up the next morning. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light, or lack thereof, before he could see the old grandfather clock in the room. It was still barely after five in the morning but he couldn't go back to sleep. He thought of waking Ron, who was still snoring peacefully but he didn't want to be murdered; so he snuck out of the room as quietly as he could. He hoped that Hermione was awake.

He crept slowly towards the bedroom she was sharing with Patricia. Opening the door slowly he saw that Hermione was still asleep. Instead, his eyes fell on the other girl in the room.

She hadn't noticed him. She stood at the window lost in thought; staring at something beyond the street outside with a look of such intense sadness that for an instant Harry felt as though he was intruding on something deeply private. He had no right to see this. He took a slow step backwards.

_Creak. _A loose floorboard betrayed him.

She turned to face him and their eyes met. He saw a flicker of shock pass over her face before she masked it with a smile.

_G'Morning, _she mouthed at him. _Downstairs? _She gestured.

He nodded. She tiptoed across the room and shut the door quietly. They made their way as quietly as they could to the kitchen.

A while later, they sat across the table; two cups of smoking hot chocolate in their hands.

"Thanks," Harry murmured gratefully.

She merely smiled in return. Harry wanted to ask her what she'd been thinking about when he'd seen her. _But it's not really any of my business, _he thought looking away.

"I just want to go home, that's all.." she whispered.

He choked on his chocolate and she hurried over patting his back.

"Sorry! Are you alright?"

"_You can read minds?" _he managed finally.

"Not really.. I'm a terrible Leglimens." she said, still eyeing him with concern. "I can only do it when the thought is particularly strong. And if I maintain eye contact."

"Oh."

She returned to her chair and picked up her mug again.

"Have you ever considered learning Occlumency? It comes in handy you know.."

"Hmm.." He took a sip from his mug.

"Leglimency is the ability to perceive others' thoughts and Occlumency is the counter-ability. It stops a Leglimens from penetrating your mind," she said matter-of-factly smiling at him.

"Was I that obvious?" he grinned.

"Same sheepish look your dad gives me when I say something that flies over his head. Basically happens whenever I try to explain to him how he can stop annoying Lily."

"Oh.." he managed to say. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But I'll tell you what-" she glanced at the clock behind her. "You can ask me five questions more and I promise to answer them as truthfully as I can. Quickly then, before the others wake up."

Harry took a deep breath. "You're my dad's sister?"

She frowned. "Black told you that, didn't he? Remus is too much of a gentleman to go saying things without first taking my permission," she added seeing his face.

Harry didn't know what to say so decided that silence would be most prudent.

"Yes, I am" she said after a while "The Potters adopted me when I was 9. I've lived with them ever since. They are-" she paused "-easily the best thing that has ever happened to me. They accepted me the way I was. No questions asked. Actually, I think they took me in the first place because they suspected I was a witch.. "

"How?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh let's just say I was quite an interesting kid," she grinned. "I made things happen. Stupid things; nothing muggles would get too suspicious about. But things a magical family would notice.."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Like turning your dad's hair orange," she smirked. "We were seven. He broke my doll. Didn't change back for 3 days."

Harry laughed.

He wished he could've asked his dad about that one. He wondered what he would've said. Would he have laughed too as Harry was laughing now? Would he have feigned mock outrage and fought with his sister? Or would he have told Harry this story himself when Harry had turned his own teacher's wig blue? It was questions like these that bothered him the most. Questions of what might have been.

He didn't realize how long they sat in silence. When he snapped out of it, Trish was still there sipping her chocolate. She was so easy to be around, he thought. Their silence wasn't uncomfortable. This was the silence you felt with friends; where you didn't need to say anything because they understood. Harry was grateful for it.

"Harry James Potter" she said at last. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"As does Patricia...something Potter," he rejoined.

"Patricia Elizabeth Matthews," she replied. "I didn't change my last name. They didn't mind.."

"Why not?" Harry replied confused.

"Alliterations. Not my style. Like I said, they accepted me the way I was. And you better be careful that's four questions already.."

_You can't be serious? _He was about to blurt out but caught himself just in time. He thought he saw a smile flicker across her face but she disguised it as she took another sip. He weighed his options carefully.

"Ok. I've got one but I'm not sure whether I should ask it or not.."

"Shoot!" She turned to face him.

"Is there something between Sirius and you?" he said quickly.

She lowered the cup slowly and Harry saw a shadow pass over her face. For an instant he saw in her eyes the same pain he had seen earlier. Then the mask was back in place. He wanted to tell her she didn't need to answer but before he could –

"Honestly," she said looking away from him "I don't know the answer to that one myself."

They heard soft footsteps approaching. The door of the kitchen swung open and Lupin entered. He looked exhausted and he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. But a smile crossed his face as he looked from Harry to Patricia.

"Is that chocolate?" he asked giving her a long hug.

"Good morning to you too!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The others came down for breakfast by 7 by which time Lupin and Patricia had already made breakfast and sent some upstairs to Sirius' room. Ron and Hermione were sleepy but hungry.

"So Dumbledore should be here tonight," Lupin said tossing scrambled eggs into their plates. "The others arrive by noon tomorrow."

"Others?" Harry and Trish said together.

"Mum and the others," Ron replied. "I got to come early 'cause you were here."

"Lucky you," Harry grinned.

"Right then," Lupin interrupted "Now we're going to tell them that Trish is a distant niece of mine. We don't need too many questions asked. Keep the information to a minimum." He turned to Patricia "You can manage that can't you?"

"Spinning a clever web of deceit? Sure thing." She resumed munching her toast. Lupin smiled.

"Remus?" she asked as he rose to leave "Can we go out sometime later? I need to buy a few things. Seeing how I'm going to be stuck here for a while.."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh just things.. The kind a girl would need-"

"See you in the evening then" he said hurriedly. "Dumbledore will be here by 8 so I'll pick you up by 6?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_It feels great to be outside_, Patricia thought as she walked down the crowded street; Lupin at her side. She had spent the entire day cleaning the house with the others. M_ore like waging a war, _she thought. She was exhausted but the walk was refreshing. It was getting dark but the weather was brilliant and she loved the feel of the cool wind against her skin especially after being cooped up in that hell hole for so long.

She looked at Moony who was her escort for the evening.

_He seems a bit on edge. Na, I'm being paranoid. Maybe it's near the full moon?_

She stopped suddenly near the mouth of an alley.

"What's the matter?" Lupin asked looking at her worried.

"I saw something.." Her hand found her wand tucked in her pocket.

"We should keep moving," he looked around warily.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" he smiled at her

_You always were a terrible liar, Moons.._

"There it is again!"

"Patricia, NO!"

But she was already running down the narrow lane. Something had definitely moved; a shadow. She'd seen it twice. She heard Remus running behind her trying to catch up but she was much faster.

She stopped as they reached a dead end. He stopped behind her, panting heavily.

"Don't-ever-do-that-again!" he managed between breaths.

"Sorry, Moons. My bad. You alright?" She pat his arm soothingly.

"I'm not sixteen anymore." He stood up still breathing hard but she thought she saw the corner of his lips twitch. "And I was never the athletic type-"

_CRACK!_

Lupin spun around his wand drawn as Patricia pulled out her own. Four hooded figures stood before them; blocking their way out. The three in front were wearing masks; the figure behind them was larger and towered over them menacingly. They were trapped.

The colour drained from Remus' face but he recovered quickly.

"Evening," he said coolly stepping in front of Trish.

One of the figures stepped forward and drew his wand pointing it over Lupin's heart.

"Evenin, Wolf!"

The others laughed. Cold, cruel laughs. The large hooded figure shifted uncomfortably.

Lupin smiled. "Evening, Avery is it?"

_I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Run! _Patricia heard his voice in his mind as clearly as if he had said the words out loud.

_No way in hell! _Her grip on her wand tightened. Lupin sighed

"I really wouldn't run if I was you," the other man said as though he'd read their thoughts.

"We can give good chase.. Can't we?" he turned to the robed figure behind him. A fresh wave of laughter erupted.

"We would take great pleasure in it," a low voice growled.

Patricia felt a chill run down her spine at the sound. She saw Lupin's grip on his wand tighten so hard his knuckles were white.

"Greyback.." he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

That's it for now!

Till next time then :P

PS: Reviews motivate me to update. *HINT* The button's down there..


	5. Chapter 5: Treatment

Hello! Long time, eh? *Nervous laugh.

Ok. I have loads of excuses but I'll get to them later. So without much further ado..

XXXXXXXXXX

_I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Run!_Patricia heard his voice in his mind as clearly as if he had said the words out loud.

_No way in hell!_Her grip on her wand tightened. Lupin sighed.

"I really wouldn't run if I was you," the other man said as though he'd read their thoughts.

"We can give good chase.. Can't we?" he turned to the robed figure behind him. A fresh wave of laughter erupted.

"We would take great pleasure in it," a low voice growled.

Patricia felt a chill run down her spine at the sound. She saw Lupin's grip on his wand tighten so hard his knuckles were white.

"Greyback.." he whispered.

Her grip on her wand tightened. _Fenrir Greyback?_

She wondered how they could escape alive. _Can you handle Greyback? I'll take care of the others._

She saw Lupin's eyes narrow. _You can't take them on single handed!_

That was when she heard a growl coming from behind the Death Eaters.

"Pads.." she whispered as the black dog pounced on Greyback.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked on skeptically as Patrcia groaned. Ginny looked pale. The Weasely family has decided to arrive earlier than was scheduled and were greeted upon arrival with the sight of Sirius carrying a barely conscious (and very bloody) Lupin through the door followed by Patricia (who was almost as bloody). Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley. Sirius and Harry were tending to Lupin and the twins were upstairs with Ron.

I'm fine! Really!" Patricia winced as Molly Weasley applied some foul smelling liquid on her wounded shoulder.

"Shush you," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"So then Sirius attacked Greyback and Lupin and you took on the others." Hermione looked confused.

"And we stunned one and Sirius was in trouble so Lupin went to help him. And then I was dueling with the other one and he got me." She waved her uninjured hand the wound. "I was fine but Remus panicked and jumped in the middle of it and they hit him. And when Sirius and ran to help us they all just disapparated." She shook her head in confusion.

"All done!" Mrs. Weasley examined the dressing and smiled sweetly. "This should do just fine, dear."

"Thank you. How is Remus?"

"I'll go have a look at him. You two behave." She looked sternly at Ginny and Hermione. "This one needs rest." With one last encouraging smile at Trish she left the room.

Hermione sat down gently beside Patricia who was flexing her arm tentatively with a distant look in her eyes. Ginny sat in a chair on the other side.

"He'll be fine," Ginny said. "Don't worry so much. Just think about getting better."

"That's not the only thing that's bothering me." Patricia said softly.

XXXXX

Sirius Black didn't know whether to hug his best mate or punch him.

"She could have dealt with it." He wrapped the bandage on Remus' leg with a little more force than was necessary causing him to cry out in pain.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Remus said jokingly.

"This isn't funny, Moony."

"I couldn't take the chance, Padfoot. She's a child!"

"Don't let her hear you say that," Sirius grinned and Lupin couldn't help but grin back. He was still worried, though. _If Sirius hadn't turned up when he had.. _Remus shuddered at the thought of what could have happened.

"All set boys?" Molly Weasley entered the room and immediately started examining Sirius' handiwork. Satisfied, she smiled at him. He shrugged. "I'm an expert at fractures. He'll be up and about in no time."

"Excellent!" She beamed at the pair of them. "I'll get started on dinner then. Don't worry about a thing you two. The boys will help"

She left the room and they were alone again.

"They sent Greyback," Sirius said simply.

"Which means this was not any ordinary task." Remus thought out loud. "You're thinking the same thing I am?"

Sirius nodded. "The place and timing were too perfect. So was the fact that she was with you."

"Which means.." Remus looked at Sirius and saw something in his eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Fear.

"They knew," Sirius whispered and Lupin knew that he was right. "They know she's here and they're after her."

It was as though the words caused the temperature in the room to drop. Remus saw the agony etched on every line of his friend's face and could almost read his mind. Losing her, again was more than he could bear.

They were startled by a knock on the door. A red mop of hair poked in the room. It was Ron.

"Sorry to disturb the pair of you." He looked sorry too. "But Professor Dumbledore's here and he'd like to see you in the kitchen immediately."

"Give us a minute," Sirius said and began helping Lupin to his feet.

Dumbledore. If anyone had the answers it was him.

XXXXXXXX

That's it for now! But I shall update soon. I think.. It depends on the reviews.. The next one's way more interesting, promise. So the more you review, the earlier I update.

*Points to review button.


	6. Chapter 6: Knowing

Yes, yes. It's been months I know! But way too many things happened and I was completely sidetracked. So I offer (to those who care) my sincere apologies and also a promise to update more often!

This chapter is dedicated to SLL =) Thank you, much!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black was not happy at the moment. He hoped to god that Dumbledore wasn't peeping into his mind because if he did, he really wouldn't like what he'd find.

Everybody had been cramped up in the small kitchen for the past half hour listening to Snape rattle on and on about his new 'information' which Sirius thought could have been said in under 2 minutes:

1. Voldemort is responsible for getting Patricia here

2. This is part of an elaborate diabolical scheme

3. I am a git (which Voldie probably knows) and hence I cannot provide the really relevant details at this point of time.

See. Concise.

"Well!" Dumbledore's voice boomed and interrupted his mental rant. "Thank you for enlightening us Severus." He nodded gratefully at Snape.

"So basically," Patricia said hesitatingly and Sirius began examining the cracks in the ceiling "You have no clear idea as to why I'm here.. Or how I am to get back?"

Despite himself, Sirius grinned.

"Ah, yes.." Dumbledore looked grimly over his half moon glasses. "Back to when, again Ms. Matthews?"

"December of sixth year, Professor."

"Ah.." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "How is the leg?"

"Umm.. I just hurt my shoulder now, sir."

"I mean the leg you broke at the quidditch final."

Her eyes narrowed. "I didn't injure my leg at the final, sir.."

"Oh." Dumbledore pondered this bit of information for a minute. "Well! In that case, it'll be next year. How silly of me! Memories tend to jumble beyond an age." he said jovially.

Patricia turned to Remus and whispered in alarm "What happened to my leg?"

"Nothing!" he grinned broadly. "You were back on your feet in no time!"

"That bad, eh?" she said grimly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So they have no idea why you're here yet" Hermione said more to herself than anybody else in the room. The adults were continuing the meeting after dinner so they'd all been shunted upstairs.

"What else can one expect when _Snape_ is the sole source of information?" Fred scoffed. There were murmurs of agreement from George, Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"You really should give the guy some credit. It's dangerous what he's doing." Everyone turned to look at Patrcia in amazement while Hermione beamed at her.

"Your Sirius' girl and you like Snape?" George asked.

"A- I am NOT 'Sirius' girl' and B- I do. Snape isn't the most charming guy I know but he's decent," she smiled.

"It's probably buried under layers of slime and stone," George grinned quite pleased with himself.

"Free advice? I've seen all sorts of people so trust me when I say this: People who are too nice to you are the ones you need to watch out for."

"Pettigrew," Harry whispered barely audible.

"Sorry, Harry. Didn't catch that.." Patricia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"He said 'Pretty true'" Hermione sat beside Harry as Patricia went to play a game of exploding snap with the others.

"Harry!" Hermione began as soon as she was sure Trish was out of earshot. "You have got to be-"

"-More careful." Harry finished for her. "Time is complex and our actions can have ramifications far beyond anything we can begin to imagine. I know, Hermione." He turned to face her. "I know. But what if I'm willing to take the chance?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was past midnight when Sirius managed to sneak to the cellar. It was one of the rare merits of having a heritage obsessed bunch of loons for a family- The wine was excellent. He stealthily climbed down the stairs and opened the door and gaped at the sight awaiting him.

"Why Remus!" he beamed "Have you finally come over to the dark side?"

Remus grinned sheepishly and offered him a glass which Sirius took slowly afraid it would shatter at his touch.

"Remus John Lupin! Consuming alcohol without an occasion or anybody shoving it down his throat? Am I dreaming?" Sirius sat beside him.

"I'm flattered that your dreams involve things as inane as me getting sloshed.. No, Padfoot I don't intend to get sloshed!" he added seeing Sirius' face light up.

"You wound me, Remus." Sirius said soberly pouring them both a glass.

"That is not my intention, old friend." Remus took a long swig. "I just thought I might found you down here so I decided to amuse myself in the meantime."

"And to what do I owe this great honour, do tell?"

"I have.. a request" Remus said slowly.

"Do you, now?" Sirius drained his glass and poured them both a refill. "I knew there had to be a catch."

"Call it a reward for amusing you." Remus grinned.

"I shall try to comply-"

"Talk to her-"

"No."

"You really cannot avoid her forever."

"It won't be forever," Sirius said testily. "She'll be gone soon."

Remus sighed. "That, Pads, is exactly what I'm trying to say. She _will_ be gone. _Soon_,"

He thought he saw something flicker in the depths of his friends gray eyes but he couldn't be sure. Whatever it was passed quickly and was quickly replaced by the same dead haunted look that he'd seen since Sirius had left Azkaban. The pool was calm again; the ripples had stilled.

"I said what I needed to," Remus drained his glass in one gulp. "Good night, Sirius." He pat his friend on the shoulder. Sirius was staring at the glass in his hand and Remus shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Siruius' head was spinning a little by the time he made it back upstairs to his room. He steadied himself against the doorframe as he opened the door and froze dead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my room at this hour?" he growled.

Anybody else would have been intimated but Patricia just smiled and continued to pet Buckbeak's neck.

"Magnificent he is," she said softly. "I've never seen a hippogriff this up close but they are-" she searched for words and then gave up sighing.

Sirius took a step in to the room and held the door open. "Get out."

"No," she said calmly oblivious to his rudeness. Oblivious to the effect her presence was having on him. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"I have nothing to say to you. LEAVE." He avoided her eyes.

"I am far more stubborn than you." She walked up to him and shut the door. "I am not leaving until you talk to me." She looked straight at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He could feel the fury emanating from her.

Sirius had no choice but to face her. _She was too close_, he realized and took a few steps back. He met her eyes and felt a stab of pain. It was better to get this over with.

"Fine." He took a few more steps away from her to clear his mind and breathed deeply. She'd probably just yell at him for the way he had been behaving with her and ask him to grow up. He'd promise to try and then they could all live happily ever after and get some sleep.

But.. Something was bothering her. He hadn't seen her like this since she'd come back. She was tense; wound up. But there was something more than that. It was _fear, _he realized.

"What's wrong?" He was surprised by the concern in his voice. But then again she'd always had this stupid effect on him. He always felt like he needed to protect her even though he knew she was an independent spirit who was perfectly capable of handling herself.

"I just needed to ask you.." she hesitated. She was fiddling with her hands. She never fidgeted. Something was really wrong.

"Yes?" he said as encouragingly as he could.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I need you to tell me truth. This is important, OK?"

She was looking straight at him and he could see the tears beginning to form. He felt a stab of regret at the way he'd been treating her. He wanted to apologize; that was the right thing to do.

"Do you understand?" she asked earnestly.

"Yes."

She sat down on the floor with her back against the door and Sirius took the cue and sat down facing her, leaning against the wall.

"Then tell me, Sirius. What did Peter Pettigrew do?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Don't forget to review! It inspires me to update more often ;)


End file.
